No One Knows
by zoner04
Summary: It's not that she doesn't like me, she likes me just fine. Just not in the way I hope for. I'm her best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. GINNY-HERMIONE Rated M for future chapters?
1. Chapter 1

**So. I'm new at this. I'm also pretty young. Old enough to be writing this though, no worries. I also never really mastered grammar, so I can't say this will be the best story grammar-wise, but hey, it's not terrible. Also, this is my first time writing _this _kind of story if you know what I mean. I'm a little confused. Reviews are helpful, but not necessary. Thanks.**

**I'm guessing I probably have to do this so here: I do not own any of these characters they belong to good old JK R. :**

* * *

It's easy to pretend she wants me. Easy because every time we're together she seems so happy and carefree. Then I see her with Ron, and she's loving and sweet and just...less herself.

I guess that's what love will do to you, and I know, despite how much I wish otherwise, that she is in love. With him of all people. As if to torture me, he invites her to stay during the summer. Of course he doesn't know, doesn't know that when I hear her bed creak and the door close when she sneaks out to meet him I curl up in a ball all night and try to hold myself together.

He doesn't know. No one knows.

* * *

"And when he kissed me I knew I wanted to go further with him, I mean, further than we've gone before, so I gave him a..."

Hermione continues on, but I don't listen. I don't want to _know _that she gave him a...whatever it is she gave him, (though I'm pretty sure I can guess) because it just hurts too much. So I try to distract myself by staring at a Muggle poster I have on my wall. _"300 Cheese Flavors Of The World"_ _Nuttington Pleasure__: A rare cheese found only in eastern Belgium. Containing many different types of nuts... _Rare cheese...Nuts in cheese...Those Muggles are truly mad, the name of the cheese alone proves it. However, the poster distracts me for the length of Hermione's story, and only when she slaps my knee do I break out of my reverie.

"Did you hear me Gin? Your mom is calling for breakfast!"

"Oh...right then, lets head down..." I say distractedly

"Are you ok Ginny? You've been acting really strange this whole morning." She asks me with a worried expression.

Yeah? And I wonder why. Could it have to do with the fact that you snuck off with my brother last night and that it kills me to have to listen to you go on about it when I wish it was me you were doing these things with? Could that be it?

But I don't say this. Of course I don't say this.

"Yeah, no I'm fine." I tell her without much conviction.

"Yeah-no?" She's twisting my words "That doesn't make much sense Ginny," She laughs, but this annoys me a little.

"I'm fine Hermione, I'm just not that into hearing the lovely details of your sex life with _my brother_!" I whisper angrily. Why do I whisper? I have no idea.

This sets her off. She's quite cute when she's mad.

"Well Ginny, since you seem to have no sex life of your own, I guess you have no idea how I feel and how much I just want to share this with someone, with _you _my _best _friend," She hisses and jumps off my bed and out of the room in a rush.

That went well.

* * *

**So. Too short? Probably... I have to give you guys credit, I get writers block after what is it...570-something words? I just can't imagine writing say...15 chapters.**

**I would love suggestions-I don't want Ginny to tell Hermione and then they just, you know, jump into making out and all that but I don't know where to go from here...**

**Don't rip me apart here-first fanfic, first story really written outside of school.**

**If you're looking for a _really_ good Hermione-Ginny story, check out **Image Of You** by **_angelic1hp_**, this story had me almost crying-definitely worth the read. **_  
_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm going into this having no plan in my mind about where it's going. Joy.**

* * *

I make my way downstairs and to the kitchen where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all seated around the table.

"Good morning Ginny dear! Have a seat, breakfast is nearly ready," Mum chirped from the sink. To my pleasure, the only seat available was the one next to Hermione. The boys were already talking about a Quiddich match and I hoped they would be distracted enough today so that I could talk to Hermione and apologize.

When I sat down next to her, she glared at me. Mum interrupted her glare to place a plate of toast between us, and I was careful not to look up at Hermione again. After breakfast the boys ran off to get their brooms and Mum went off to clean the twins room where they had exploded something earlier, leaving debris everywhere. They were way to 'busy' to clean it themselves. Right.

So that left Hermione and me sitting alone in the kitchen. "Hermione listen, I'm really sor-"

"No, Ginny, it's okay, I've been thinking about it, and I really overreacted earlier. I feel really dumb...you're Ron's _sister_, why would you want to hear anything like that about him?" Hermione interrupted.

"Well yeah... I mean, he _is_ my brother." I replied, glad for an easy excuse.

Hermione turned to me, "I'm really sorry Gin, and I promise I won't tell you about us again." Thank God, that's one less thing to make me burn with jealousy, to hate my dear brother for. Of course, I still had to see them together, even if on accident, walking into a room to see them quickly scooting apart, Hermione looking flushed, Ron red as a tomato... Almost comical if I hadn't been in love with her.

* * *

Hermione and I had left it at that, and she hopped up to go take a shower, something I was _not _ready to imagine this early in the morning. I ran into Mum as I was clomping up the stairs, and was immediately recruited (more like forced) to join her in her cleaning binge.

I hate dusting. This, along with cooking, is one of the things I promised myself I would never do. Never. Yet here I stand, dusting away in the attic. The attic for Christ's sake. Who looks into someone's never-used attic? Apparently Mum thinks people do, because she told me not to come out until she could run a finger along the windowsill and come up clean. Which is a dumb expression, because now I'm tempted to only dust the windowsills. I know what she meant though, and I'm not stupid enough to cross Molly Weasley when she's on one of her cleaning rampages.  
It's sweltering hot up here, and I can't use magic away from school yet, even though I turn 17 in two days time. So I'm standing there, muggle-dusting the attic and sweating like a pig when I hear someone on the stairs. I pray to God it's not Hermione, because I look like shit. My hair is in a loose ponytail and there are flyaways sticking to my neck and I have dusty shorts on and a white tanktop soaked with sweat. I'm pretty sure I have dirt between my eyes.

God doesn't seem to like me. The door opens, and there stands Hermione. She stares and a badly hidden smirk appears on her face. Her hair is still wet, and there are droplets of water running down her neck.

Kill me.

"Need some help?" She asks, now grinning widely and pulling out her wand. Of course. She's 17 and ready to flaunt it whenever she can. I'm annoyed at Mum for not just whipping out her own wand and wiping the attic clean in one stroke. Maybe she was just trying to get me out of the way.

"Guess so," I say, hating to give in and let all my hard work be shown up. She waves her wand and a breeze sweeps through the room, and it's clean. God, how I hate being 16.

"It won't be long, Gin," She says, reading my mind.

"Any length of time is too long..." I grumble.

"Well you can at least anticipate your party, maybe I can ask some guys from school to come, give you a little variety from the usual."

"The usual?" I say, a little panicked. There's no way she could know...

"...Harry? You still like him, don't you?"

Oh. Okay, that I can deal with.

"Not sure. He's more like a brother now." I tell her.

"Perfect then, This'll give you a chance to get to know some other guys." She says, smiling. She really wants that for me, I can tell.

"Yep. I guess I'll report back to Mum now, she probably has some other way of torture that you can't save me from." I say quickly.

"Hold on, you have dirt..." She walks over to me and rubs her thumb against my forehead. "There," she says and looks at me long and hard, "Ginny, you need a boyfriend, you're always talking about guys and they're are all over you, but you still haven't held onto one for longer than a month..." she said, pushing my hair from my eyes. My skin tingled at her touch, then burned where her fingers trailed. She had no idea what she did to me. My lungs wouldn't work, and I had to look away from her face to breathe.

"I'll work on it," I mumbled.

"I'll be watching," she said.

Oh God.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I hated the way this chapter turned out, so I decided to redo it. Because the other one sucked. I have no problem admitting that.  
By the way, the parts in italics**** are characters thoughts.  
**

* * *

_Party. They're planning a goddamn party. They know I hate them, all that goddamned attention and dancing with guys I don't know.  
Of course, this party will be different, Mum and Dad will be there and well, the entire Weasley family really. It should be better.  
But Hermione said she'd invite boys...Dad surely doesn't know about that..._

All I could think of was the party that evening through dinner, and so distracted was I that Harry had to ask me three times to pass the pumpkin pasties during dessert. I was dying to ask Hermione what she was planning, because she had seemed so sure about the party, yet I knew that Dad would most certainly not be okay with a boy-girl party, even if I was coming of age. So when Mum shuffled us all off to bed and Hermione and I were safely in our room, away from any eavesdroppers, I asked her.

"Hermione, you know how you told me about my birthday party?"

"Sure. It's going to be great," she replied while brushing her hair in front of the mirror. I didn't look up. I knew if I looked at her through the mirror, her eyes would be on me, and I couldn't risk getting caught in her gaze.

"You said there would be boys there...but I know that _you_ know my dad, so how exactly do you plan to...organize that?"  
I see her turn around. I don't think about what I'm doing until it's too late and I'm caught up in her golden brown eyes. I looked up. Dammit.  
She looks evenly back at me, not breaking eye contact. A small smile crosses her face and she speaks.

"Ohhh Ginny dear, you've got so much to learn. Of course I thought of your dad. I talked to your mum and she agreed to get him away from the house for the night. She said she somehow got him to agree to leave you on your birthday night by telling him that we had a party planned and that it would be a house full of girls." She finally drops her gaze.

"That would do it," I said grinning. I'm relieved not to have to look into her eyes anymore, because I had begun to blush under her steady gaze.  
_Normal people can't look at a person that long without feeling uncomfortable.  
_She's okay with it though, I've seen her do it many times._  
Not something to get excited about, it's not like she's looking any harder at me that anybody else..._

We start to climb into our beds and she soon dozes off, mumbling, "G'night Ginny...sweet dreams..."

Sweet dreams. Dreams of her, I'm sure. They come almost every night now, and I can't stop them. Not that I'd want to. They're especially vivid on nights when I'm not tired and watch her sleep.

I'm actually tired tonight though, and soon I'm not thinking coherent thoughts anymore, just thinking whatever my unconscious mind cooks up until it all blends together and I'm dreaming of her.

**00000**

(Hermione's POV)

I open my eyes to the dark room. The big, open window at the end of my bed lets in the light from the stars. There is no moon, yet the stars shine so brightly. Not brightly enough to see the old grandfather clock in the corner of Ginny's room though. I reach for my wand sitting on the bedside table.

_Lumos._

The light floods the room and I quickly glance at the clock. _One o'clock._ I put out my wand and look over at Ginny's bed to make sure I haven't woken her with the light. It's empty.  
I freak for a minute before realizing that her broom at the end of her bed is gone too. I'm not worried now, I know that she does this a lot when she wakes up at night. I've watched her go many times, though she's never seen me. She doesn't know that I know.  
Sometimes I wish I was as free and daring as Ginny and that I could leave without any worries. It's not my role though, I'm the cautious one, the one who thinks, and Ginny is the reckless one who does things on a whim. She's strong and I admire her for that.

Suddenly there is a shadow at the window and Ginny clambers in through it, clutching her broomstick. She's tall and lean yet muscular. Another thing I envy her for. There's a list of them.  
I close my eyes. I respect her privacy and don't want her to have to sneak around me if I tell her I know. I don't hear any movement, so I peek.

Ginny is perched on the deep windowsill, her bare feet flat and her knees pulled up to her chin. She's staring out the open window, unmoving.

After what seems like hours, Ginny finally moves, her hand going to her cheek to wipe away tears. She's been crying, for what reason, I don't know. It hurts me to see her hurting, it physically hurts my heart when I see her cry. It doesn't happen a lot, she tries to hide it from everyone, I think it has to do with growing up with six brothers, crying makes her feel weak. She's not weak, she's the strongest person I know,even stronger than Harry. Harry may have faced and been controlled by Voldmort, but he always had someone to help him or to listen to him, his parents, Ron and me, Dumbledore, even the Order...  
Ginny was possessed by Voldmort and was all alone, with no one to talk to or help her through it. She's independent and brave, and she's strong, stronger than I'll ever be.

Ginny climbs into bed and burrows down into the covers and I hear no more sound from her. I can't get to sleep, so I think of ways to ask Ginny what's wrong without letting her know I saw her crying. By morning, though, all I've come up with is a pounding headache and still no sleep.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure that was better than the original, but how much better, I'm not so sure. Reviews help me figure that out!**

* * *


End file.
